1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to computer monitor housings, and more particularly to a base which tilts, swivels and locks a monitor housing.
2. Description of the Background Art
A typical computer monitor is mounted on a monitor base which allows both tilting (i.e., changing the vertical angle of the monitor with respect to the user's eye level) and swiveling (i.e., changing the horizontal angle of the monitor with respect to the user's position) capabilities. Typical monitor bases have an excessive number of parts which often makes them expensive to manufacture, difficult to assemble and fragile to handle (especially for large computer monitors).
Some conventional monitor bases are detachable from the monitor by any user easily without the use of any special tools. However, lay users sometimes detach such monitors from their bases unintentionally and can damage the base.
Other conventional monitor bases are permanently attached to computer monitors, and can only be detached by breaking the monitor base.
Therefore, a system and method are needed to provide a locking feature for a monitor base without compromising the tilting and swiveling capabilities. Further, a system and method are needed which use a special tool to detach the monitor base from the computer monitor.